Le refuge
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Le refuge promis à la fin de la Terre Brûlée existe. Suite à l'échec des Epreuves, la chancelière Paige y envoie les Immunes survivants et ils n'ont qu'une mission: Construire une nouvelle civilisation, mais Thomas n'est pas de cet avis./ Dernier chapitre posté.
1. Prologue

Comme mon pseudo le laisse penser, j'écris principalement sur le manga One Piece, mais l'heure est grave. En effet, après la lecture de la trilogie(préquels non compris) de l'Epreuve de James Dashner, quelque chose me dérange. La fin du livre « Le remède mortel » m 'a laissée perplexe. Je trouvais la fin trop brutale et pas très précise. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction(je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres) qui est une suite de ce même livre. Bien sûr c'est moi qui l'ai inventée.

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews en dessous de ce prologue, je serai ravie d'y répondre sur le prochain chapitre.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur** : Tout appartient à James Dashner.

 **Mots** : Environs 1500

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

Tout était verdoyant autour de Thomas. Il y avait même du bétail qui broutait plus loin dans un champs clôturé. La seule chose anormale aux yeux de l'adolescent était la cabane fumante qui abritait le transplat qui leur avait sauvé la vie la vielle.

Tout semblait si improbable pour Thomas. Hier encore il était à deux doigts de se faire disséquer le cerveau pour la science. Hier encore, Teresa et Newt étaient encore en vie.

Le rappel de ses deux amis défunts lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en fixant les décombres de la cabane.

\- Tu ne sauras plus fermer les yeux à force de fixer cette foutue épave.

Il sursauta en voyant celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami. Mihno venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur l'herbe. Thomas eut un bref rire amer. L'ironie et l'humour de son ami le réconfortait un peu.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver, confia Thomas à voix basse.

Un léger soupire traversa les lèvres de l'asiatique.

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne. J'ai vécu plus de deux ans entre quatre murs dans un bloc entouré de Griffeurs où mes journées se résumaient à courir pour survivre. J'ai traversé cent-cinquante kilomètres parmi les fondus et la Braise. Et tout ça pour une expérience vouée à l'échec.

\- On a pas eu de chances, conclut Thomas.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te contredire.

Le silence et le calme reprirent leurs droits et les deux amis se levèrent.

\- Allons manger, sinon Poêle-à-Frire ne nous laissera que les restes.

Mihno prit les devants et trotta vers le centre de la zone habitable où c'était réunis tous les survivants. C'était une vaste étendue dénuée d'arbre. Un peu comme au bloc, mais en plus grand. Thomas suivit son ami et se remémora son mince passé de coureur en suivant ainsi son ami. Mihno avait déjà prit ses repères et tournait à chaque intersections entre les arbres sans hésitations. Thomas doutait même qu'il avait fait un plan qu'il avait étudié. Mais faire tout ça en une seule journée était impossible, même pour l'ex-maton des coureurs.

Après quelques minutes de courses, ils débouchèrent près dans immense feu de camp. Tous étaient installés en cercle autour de ce dernier. Le groupe A et le groupe B se mélangeait enfin. Pareil pour les inconnus aux deux groupes. Des affinités se formaient déjà entre les immunisés et les anciens « rats de laboratoire » du WICKED.

Son ami cuisinier, aidé d'une fille qui devait avoir le même rôle dans l'autre groupe, servait dans des coupelles de fortunes le repas de ce soir : Un ragoût de gibier chassé cet après-midi. Il donna une coupelle à chacun sans aucun traitement de faveur. Tout le monde avait la même quantité.

Mihno prit sa part et alla s'installer auprès de Harriet. Thomas, lui opta pour Brenda, son amie. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Salut, lui lança-t-elle presque joyeuse en voyant le brun s'approcher.

\- Salut, répondit le brun par automatisme en s'asseyant en tailleur.

La jeune fille fut surprise de la réponse monotone de son nouvel ami, mais décida de ne rien ajouter. Ce qui arrangea Thomas qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec la jeune fille ce soir. Ils avaient déjà assez longuement parlé hier soir, lors de leur arrivée dans cet endroit bizarre.

Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses souvenirs, du moins ceux qu'il avait gardé après l'Effacement, et mangea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sous l'œil inquiet de Brenda.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement et l'adolescent décida de s'éclipser.

Alors qu'il sortait de la zone « bloc » et allait pénétrer dans la forêt avoisinante, Brenda le rattrapa et lui empoigna le bras.

\- Hé ! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu es tout bizarre depuis ce matin.

La franchise de la brune surprenait toujours le brun. Il se retourna vers elle et croisa son regard.

\- Rien, tout va bien, mentit-il.

Elle soupira, peu crédule, et l'entraîna dans la clairière. Il se laissa tirer sans convictions et ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une longue rivière qui se perdait entre les collines. Brenda s'arrêta et il fit de même. Elle s'assit à terre, imitée par son ami. Elle le lâcha une fois qu'il fut à terre.

\- Bon, et maintenant ? Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

\- Ce qui se passe ?! Explosa Thomas en se relevant brusquement.

Il balaya le paysage d'un geste de la main avec un air un peu théâtrale.

\- Hier on débarquait ici. Dans un endroit luxuriant où la vie est possible alors que l'on vient d'un monde tout à fait opposé .

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en plains ?

\- C'est inimaginable, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est notre devoir.

\- Notre devoir ? Répéta Thomas en se calmant.

Brenda baissa les yeux et joua avec des brins d'herbe arrachés à l'instant. Thomas se rassit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Il lui fit lâcher les malheureux brins et enlaça ses doigts pour l'encourager à s'expliquer.

\- C'était le plan B, avoua-t-elle.

Thomas la fixa, curieux d'entendre la suite. Cette histoire de devoir le rendait malade. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ignorant à son insu.

\- Tout était prévu.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais la laissa continuer en se posant mille et une questions. Était-ce de nouveau une épreuve ? Faire croire que tout est terminé était peut-être une nouvelle variable. Il secoua la tête et se donna une gifle mentale afin de ne plus y penser. Tout allait dépendre de ce que Brenda allait lui dévoiler.

Il caressa sa main qu'il enlaçait toujours du pouce pour l'encourager à développer ses propos.

\- Si le schéma final échouait, je devais, avec l'aide de la chancelière Paige et Jorge, conduire tous les immunisés ici.

Thomas resta pendu aux lèvres de son interlocutrice. Le WICKED contrôlait encore et toujours son destin. Tout était calculé, dans les moindres détails. Peut-être que la mort de Teresa l'était aussi tout comme celle de Chuck. Cette organisation le rendait fou à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il serra, sans s'en rendre compte, la main de son amie et celle-ci ma dégagea sous la douleur.

\- Je suis désolée . Je ne pouvais rien te dire au risque que cela ne marche pas. Je sais que je t'ai menti dans la Terre Brûlée, mais fais-moi confiance. C'était pour sauvé un maximum de monde.

Elle tremblait légèrement. C'était la première fois que Thomas la voyait dans un tel état. Elle qui avait un fort caractère et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds était prise de remords. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait bien accordé son pardon à Teresa pour bien pire, Brenda le méritait amplement.

Sans comprendre son geste, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la consola. Il frotta amicalement son dos.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et cela réchauffa son cœur.

\- Mais maintenant nous sommes libres de nos pensées et de nos mouvements, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Un délicieux frisson parcourra l'échine de Thomas et son cœur manqua un battement. Cette fille lui fessait perdre la tête.

\- Oui, on est libre, répéta Thomas.

Elle releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur les lèvres. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et il y avait toujours cette délicieuse sensation qui picotait les lèvres du brun. Il lui rendit son baiser avant de lui demander :

\- Quel est ce « devoir » dont tu m'as parlé ?

Elle s'écarta de lui et il fit de même à contre-cœur.

\- Notre devoir est de repeupler la Terre. La Braise est loin de nous maintenant, mais elle sévit toujours. La race humaine va bientôt s'éteindre. A nous de faire en sorte de la préserver.

Il la fixa longuement, mais finit par comprendre ses paroles.

Ils devaient se reproduire , mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de chose. Il n'avait que seize ans et ne pensait pas encore aux enfants. Encore moins avec le monde ravagé par la maladie qu'il a connu de l'autre côté de ce transplat.

Ici, ils allaient devoir tout reconstruire de A à Z. Plus aucunes technologies pour les aider, rien qu'eux même. La nature les entourait. Ils allaient devoir s'adapter à leur nouveau environnement. C'était ici, leur refuge.

* * *

Hé voilà. Un petit prologue assez court afin de remettre les choses en place. N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews en anonyme ou non. N'oubliez pas de suivre et/ou mettre en favoris cette histoire si vous attendez la suite avec impatience.


	2. Chapitre un

**Le Refuge: Chapitre un**

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette trilogie. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour partager vos impressions.

 _Disclaimer:_ L'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

 _Mots_ : Environs 2100

 _Rating_ :T

Merci à **Fan du Laby** pour sa review.

Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

Ils restèrent une heure à contempler cette étendue fertile devenue leur nouvelle maison. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en évitant les sujets trop sensibles. Brenda se confiait à Thomas par rapport à sa vie au WICKED avant leur rencontre dans la Terre Brûlée. Thomas, lui se contentait d'écouter. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et les paroles de la belle brune face à lui suffisaient.

Il entrevoyait le couché de soleil au loin, parmi les feuillages des divers arbres.

Lorsque le spectacle fut terminé et que la nuit prenait le pouvoir, Brenda se leva sous les yeux de son ami.

\- Allons nous coucher, les choses sérieuses commenceront demain.

Sans attendre une réponse venant du brun, elle se mit en marche. Elle se stoppa à seulement quelques mètres lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Vas-y sans moi, répondit-il sans un regard.

Elle ne rajouta rien comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Elle commençait à le connaître par cœur. Elle s'en alla sans un mot et s'enfonça dans la forêt épaisse.

Thomas attendit quelques secondes et regarda dans son dos afin de s'assurer du départ de son amie.

La forêt dans laquelle est s'était enfoncée abritait le campement en son centre.

Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, un faible bruissement de feuilles le mit sur ses gardes. La cause de ce bruit ne pouvait pas être le vent, car il était retombé. C'est alors qu'une idée complètement dingue émergea de l'esprit de Thomas.

\- Et si c'était un scaralame ? Se demanda-t-il doucement.

La curiosité le poussa à se lever et à aller y jeter un œil pour être fixé. Durant la courte distante le séparant de l'origine du bruissement, il repensa à son entrée dans le Labyrinthe. Juste après être sorti de la Boite, il avait entendu exactement le même bruit. Et c'était là qu'il avait vu cette sale bête mécanique qui le scannait appartenant au WICKED. Pourtant Brenda lui avait assuré que cette organisation n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant.

Plus d'une fois il avait crû que ce cauchemar était terminé et à tous les coups il se trompait. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci aussi ?

Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net. Il allait avoir mal à la tête à force de se retourner le cerveau pour distinguer le vrai du faux.

Il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre du buisson concerné. D'un coup sec et rapide il empoigna et l'arracha . S'attendant à voir un robot semi-animal lui sauté à la gorge et recula. Mais il se sentit bête quand ce fut un petit écureuil apeuré qui en sortit. Terrorisée, la petite bête grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche et disparu.

\- Je deviens parano, ria nerveusement Thomas en tombant lourdement sur les fesses. Je vais devenir fou...Comme Newt.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura.

Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa première nuit dans le Labyrinthe : Pleurer sur son sort. Certes il avait pleuré la mort de ses amis, mais jamais pour toutes ces Epreuves. Pour toute la pression accumulée depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Depuis son entrée, dans le Labyrinthe, son réveil dans la Boite plus précisément.

Il pleura pendant une dizaine de minutes et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'Est et le ciel était dégagé. Excepté les quelques cumulus presque invisibles. La rosé matinale réfléchissait depuis les brins d'herbe. L'air été frais et hérissa les poils de l'adolescent. Thomas en oublia presque les chamboulement de la veille.

Plus motivé que jamais, il se leva d'un bond et se coiffa rapidement d'une main.

Il prit la direction du campement. Il voulait savoir à quoi Brenda fessait allusion hier soir avant de partir.

Il arriva en trottinant en moins de dix minutes. Il se stoppa en haletant et reprit son souffle. Pour se faire et se courba et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pliés. Sa tension artérielle redescendit.

Quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule. Il se redressa et se retourna pour tomber sur Brenda. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu arrives à temps, le félicita la brune. Mihno allait faire une annonce.

\- Une annonce ?

\- Oui, viens.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la foule qui commençait à se masser autour du feu de camp maintenant éteint. Mihno était sur une pile de caisses face à eux afin d'être visible par tous. Poêle-A-Frire était à sa droite et Harriet à sa gauche. Tous les deux avaient un couteau en le monde parlaient en même temps en se demandant ce qu'était cette mise en scène. Mihno fit taire l'assemblée d'un geste de la main un peu trop théâtrale.

\- Silence ! Ordonna-t-il avec son calme éternel.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda une voix dans le public.

\- Redescends sur terre gamin ! S'écria une autre.

Un brouhaha s'éleva et des gens commençaient à quitter la « réunion ».

\- Écoutez moi avant de partir la queue entre les jambes,se défendit Mihno.

\- Fais vite, grogna un vieillard. On a pas encore trouvé d'eau potable et nos réserves s'épuisent à vue d'œil.

Certaines personnes se massèrent de nouveau parmi la foule et tendirent l'oreille, septiques.

L'asiatique s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Le cauchemar est terminé. Ici la Braise ne nous fait plus peur. Nous sommes tous immunisés sans exception ! Mais pour survivre nous allons devoir vivre ensemble et établir des règles.

\- Comme au bloc ? Demanda une jeune fille, sûrement issue du groupe B.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Nous avons tenu plus de deux années entre quatre murs grâce aux règles strictes.

Thomas regarda son ami d'un air surpris. Il n'était resté que quelques jours dans le Labyrinthe, mais il devait bien avoué que toute l'organisation l'avait laissé sans voix.

\- Le travail d'équipe est le chemin vers la survie ! Clama Mihno en levant le poing vers le ciel.

D'autres personnes l'imitèrent, partageant ses idées, mais d'autres restaient neutres.

\- Je me désigne comme chef, finit par dire l'ex-maton des coureur. Je suis l'un des plus vieux du bloc A. Je sais comment faire.

\- C'est hors de question d'être dirigé par un gamin ! S'écria un vieillard.

\- Tu n'as aucune expérience, renchérit un autre.

\- Autant se démerder tout seul !

Mihno resta stoïque face à cette réaction. Il croyait que tout ce serait passé comme il l'aurait voulu.

\- Bien, finit-il pas répondre. Allez vous-en dans ce cas, mais ne venez pas pleurer près de moi au moindre soucis.

\- On verra qui viendra pleurer, gamin.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, cracha Mihno, voulant le dernier mot.

Une trentaine de personnes partirent sans plus de cérémonie. Ils disparurent dans la forêt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Demanda Thomas à voix basse à Brenda. On ne peut pas les laisser partir.

La brune haussa les épaules face à l'évidence.

\- C'est mieux pour le repeuplement. Si on se divise, il y a plus de chance que des générations futures soient crées.

\- C'est absurde !

\- Que veux tu, soupira-t-elle.

Thomas fit les yeux ronds. La réalité fessait mal.

\- Si d'autres veulent partir, c'est le moment, reprit le nouveau « chef ».

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

\- Bien. Nous allons passer à la deuxième partie.

Thomas sortit de ses pensées noires et regarda son ami. Mihno commençait à prendre cette histoire trop au sérieux.

Mihno se décala sur la droite et ce fut Harriet qui prit la parole d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Chacun se présenta face à l'un de nous trois. Nous vous poserons diverses question sur vos acquis et capacités. En fonction de vos réponses, on vous donnera une fonction. Il y a quatre catégories : Les chasseurs, les bâtisseurs, les agriculteurs/éleveurs et les inclassables.

\- Chaque catégorie aura un maton, continua Poele-A-Frire. Un responsable si vous préférez. Ils seront choisis parmi vous. Tout le monde peut le devenir à condition de répondre aux critères pré-établi que seuls nous connaissons.

Il se tut un instant, le temps que tout le monde assimile la nouvelle organisation. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi la foule.

Thomas, lui, resta muet. Ces catégories lui rappelaient vaguement celles du bloc.

\- On dirait que Mihno veut refaire un deuxième bloc, chuchote-t-il à sa voisine.

\- J'ai eu la même réflexion, mais pourquoi ? Fit Brenda.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, Mihno a toujours refusé de devenir un second Alby, remarqua Thomas. C'est pas son genre.

\- Peut-être que le fait qu'Alby soit mort lui a donné le courage de le devenir. Fit une voix à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Gally. Il fit un mince sourire malgré son visage défiguré.

\- Mihno a très mal vécu les Epreuves, expliqua le blond. J'ai parlé avec lui la nuit dernière et il m'a dit que c'est la tatouage qui le voulait.

\- Le tatouage ? Répéta Brenda.

Gally hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est Thomas ? Le questionna Brenda.

\- Oui, c'est subitement apparu sur notre nuque quelque jours avant d'être envoyés dans la Terre Brûlée.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Moi non plus. Et que disait celui de monsieur le président, ironisa Gally.

Thomas réfléchit un petit instant.

\- « Le chef ».

\- Ben voilà. Il prend la grosse tête à cause d'un tatouage.

Sur ces mots, l'ex-ennemi de Thomas s'éloigna. Instinctivement, Thomas passa sa main sur sa nuque. Etait-ce encore là ?

La foule autour de lui qui se dispersait le sortir une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes , en trois files.

\- Allons y nous aussi, comme ça cette histoire sera vite finie, proposa la brune.

Elle entra dans la file la plus proche, imitée par son ami.

A un rythme assez lent, la file avança et Thomas vit qu'il était dans celle de Mihno. Brenda passa avant lui et fut administrée aux « inclassables ». Elle allait faire ce que personne ne fessaient comme la cuisine, le ménage et d'autre tâches.

Elle s'éloigna et fit un petit signe à Thomas.

\- Suivant ! Fit Minho sans lever la tête de sa feuille.

Thomas avança d'un pas.

\- Nom.

\- Thomas.

Son meilleur ami releva la tête.

\- Tom ! Content de te voir, se réjouit Mihno.

Il lui répondit par un petit sourire, encore perturbé par tout ces changements assez brusques.

\- Bon, tu seras le maton des chasseurs.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas répondu aux questions.

L'asiatique lui sourit.

\- Pas besoin, je connais tes talents de coureur et tu ferras un bon maton. Après tout, j'étais à deux doigts renoncer à mon rôle de maton pour toi alors que tu n'étais là que depuis quelques jours. Tu es né pour dirigé Thomas.

\- C'est injuste. Peut-être que d'autres ont les capacités.

\- C'est fort possible, mais j'ai confiance en toi et ça peu de gens l'on.

\- Bien, soupira Thomas. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire en résumé ?

\- Tu sauras tout ce soir au rassemblement. Ce soir, tous les matons se réuniront derrière la cascade. Tu vois où elle est ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien, je te dis à ce soir.

Sur ces mots, Thomas sortit de la fille. Il était devenu maton finalement.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Le premier chapitre vous a plu ? Dites le moi en reviews je me ferrais un plaisir d'y répondre sur le prochaine chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Chapitre deux

**Le refuge : Chapitre deux**

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette mini-fiction.

J'ai récemment était voir le deuxième volet cinématographique et ça m'a re-boostée.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Disclaimer : L'œuvre original appartient à l'écrivain James Dashner.

Rating : K+

Mots : Environs 2100

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 _Rappel du chapitre précédent :_

L'organisation est primordiale dans une société qui se construit. Mihno prend conscience de cela et décide de devenir le « Chef ». Lorsqu'il se proclame comme tel, une partie des survivants refuse et s'en aillent pour former une autre civilisation sur cette terre fertile. Mihno a en tête de copier l'organisation du bloc. Chaque individu sera classé par ses acquis. Thomas, sans passer de tests comme les autres, est désigné par son meilleur ami comme maton des chasseurs, qui est l'équivalent des anciens coureurs.

* * *

La nuit tomba trop rapidement au goût de Thomas. Il était encore secoué par tous les événements de cette longue journée. Il était, évidement, déçu de ne pas être dans la même section que Brenda. La jeune femme était devenue son seul point de repère ici. Comme un doudou pour un petit enfant après un cauchemar. Sauf que son cauchemar à lui était encore loin d'être terminé.

Toute la journée, Thomas s'était baladé en regardant distraitement l'activité autour de lui. L'organisation au sein de cette nouvelle société avait été vite mise en place. On dirait une vraie fourmilière.

Les agriculteurs labouraient déjà les terres fertiles et se concertaient avec des bâtisseurs pour construire une grange et autres bâtiments agricoles. Les Bâtisseurs fessaient déjà les plans pour le futur village et maisons. Les chasseurs n'étaient pas encore en activités et aidaient un peu partout tandi que les inclassables coupaient du bois ou cuisinaient.

A neuf heure, Thomas prit la direction de la cascade. Il voyait plus ou moins où elle se situait. La première réunion des matons y avait lieu.

\- Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant..., déprima le brun en apercevant la chute d'eau au loin en repensant à Alby et Newt.

Il se demanda, tout en progressant dans la forêt épaisse et calme, qui était les autres matons. Au fond de lui, le prénom Brenda retentit. Il aimerait vraiment qu'elle aussi soit de la partie.

Une autre question maraudait dans l'esprit de Thomas : Comme Newt n'est, malheureusement, plus là, qui allait tenir le conseil ? Thomas penchait plus pour Mihno.

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il distingua au loin une silhouette svelte et droite comme un piquet qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda une voix féminine venant de la silhouette.

Cette voix était familière aux oreilles de Thomas, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage ou un nom dessus.

\- Thomas, maton des chasseurs, s'identifia-t-il.

\- On t'attendait, ce fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu.

Ayant marché vers elle durant l'échange de ces paroles, Thomas pu distinguer son interlocutrice : C'était Harriet, toujours avec sa machette.

Elle avança vers lui en baissant son arme. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du brun. La cascade était forte derrière elle, donc elle dû hausser le ton.

\- Tu es le dernier, l'informa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas très ponctuel.

\- Je me suis perdu en chemin, mentit Thomas.

\- Mh. Fit-elle peu convaincue par l'explication du maton. Bref, entre mon chéri..heu...Mihno t'attend, se reprit-elle avec une légère nuance de rosé sur ses joues qu'elle masqua par peur d'être découverte.

Thomas ne releva pas son trébuchement. Il connaissait déjà la relation plus qu'amicale entre son meilleur ami et la jeune fille. Il en avait vaguement parlé avec son ami.

Il passa derrière la cascade par un petit passage humide et glissant, il dû se retenir à la parois de droite afin de ne pas glisser, et avança vers le fond de la grotte.

Il déboucha finalement sur un cul de sac assez large. Là était aménagé une longue table rectangulaire. Quatre personnes étaient assises de part et d'autre de celle-ci. Mihno dominait l'assemblée du bout de la table, à la place du roi. Il restait une chaise vide. Thomas en déduisit que ça ne pouvait être que pour lui.

La pièce était illuminée par de simples bougies rudimentaires, elles étaient disposées au centre de la table rang d'oignon. Des lanternes pendaient aux murs.

Mihno se leva en remarquant la présence du retardataire.

\- Nous t'attendions.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu es excusé voyons.

Gêné que l'attention soit attiré sur lui, il prit place sur la chaise qu'il avait récemment repéré. Il fixa ses pieds.

\- Bien commençons, fit Mihno.

L'asiatique commença son monologue tandis que Thomas eut le courage de relever la tête. Il resta bouche-bée devant la personne assise devant en face de lui.

Brenda, mise en valeur par la luminosité des bougies, lui souriait. Il la trouva magnifique.

\- Tu, commença-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Es le maton des inclassables ? Termina-t-elle. Oui.

Thomas fut soulagé de la voir là, devant lui. Il se sentait soudainement moins seul dans la pièce. Alors qu'il avait une multitudes de questions à lui poser, elle lui fit comprendre d'écouter Mihno et de reporter leur discussion à plus tard.

A contre cœur, Thomas acquiesça discrètement et reporta son attention sur Mihno.

\- A partir de demain, les chasseurs seront actifs. J'en ferrais partie, bien évidement. La majorité des chasseurs sont des anciens coureurs issus des deux Labyrinthes.

Il regarda Thomas et s'adressa directement à lui.

\- Nous séparons le groupe en deux. L'un ira explorer les parties Est et Sud du camp tandis que l'autre sera chargé de la même mission, mais pour les parties Nord et Ouest. Pas de chasse pour le moment, nous avons encore assez de provisions, juste de l'exploration. Ceux qui ne seront pas capables de suivre seront rétrogradés comme simples chasseurs sédentaires au camp et seront chargés de s'occuper des proies ramenés.

Il intensifia son regard sur Thomas pour lui demander de façon muette s'il avait tout compris. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Bien. C'est tout pour cette réunion. Les autres vous êtes déjà au courant de votre devoir. Je vous recontacterai pour le prochain conseil en temps voulu.

Le maton des Bâtisseurs fut le premier à se lever. Il était robuste et assez petit. Il était blanc comme de la neige avec des yeux noirs qui la contrastait. Il était presque chauve et beaucoup plus âgé que Thomas. Il devait provenir des Immunes libérés. Ensuite, ce fut le tour du maton des éleveurs/ agriculteurs de se lever. La ressemblance entre lui et Chaff était flagrante ! Le maton était de couleur noir comme ce dernier et les cheveux coupés court. Il était un peu plus maigre et plus grand. C'était sûrement un issu de son bloc qui est resté aux côtés de Gally avant leur évasion du Labyrinthe, mais Thomas n'y était pas resté assez longtemps pour connaître chacun d'en eux.

Ils sortirent tous les deux suivis de Mihno. Thomas et Brenda se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

\- Vous fermerez les bougies les amoureux, retentit au loin la voix moqueuse de Mihno.

Thomas fut choqué et prit de légères couleurs alors que Brenda roula des yeux. Il toussa pour se reprendre et se leva. Elle l'imita.

\- Tu vois que les choses allaient s'arranger, fit Brenda. La vie va reprendre son cour et on va essayer d'oublier tout ça.

\- On ne peut pas oublier des choses comme ça en un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais on peut arriver à les oublier de temps en temps au lieu de se lamenter tout le temps de notre sort. Le principal c'est qu'on soit là.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Thomas rajouta d'une petite voix :

\- C'est Teresa qui me manque le plus...

Brenda se raidit à cette déclaration, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de partir. Étonne de son comportement, Thomas la suivit après avoir éteint les bougies.

Il la rattrapa en trottinant et ils sortirent ensemble de la grotte et de derrière la cascade.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste fatiguée, à demain.

Elle braqua à droite et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Le regard perdu de Thomas la suivit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Trop fatigué, il se résigna à y réfléchir pour y trouver une explication. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la village.

Il y arriva en moins de dix minutes et y pénétra dans une maison, celle des matons. Sans saluer personne, il se coucha sur l'une des couchettes, la plus éloignée, et s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on le secoua afin de le réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux il tomba sur Mihno.

\- Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus levé à cette heure là, mais il va falloir reprendre du service, le taquina-t-il.

Thomas se redressa avec les cheveux en batailles. Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés de sommeil et il ne comprenait pas totalement de ce que lui disait son ami.

La chef lui administra un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule avant de se lever.

\- On se retrouve dans cinq minutes dehors. J'ai réussis à récupérer nos anciens vêtements et sacs de coureurs ainsi que nos montres. Ils étaient au quartier général de WICKED. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber dessus. Bref, plus que quatre minutes.

Il sortit et Thomas se leva.

Il vit les objets énuméré par Mihno. Lorsqu'il vit le boxer « maintien », il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la réponse de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi ce genre de sous-vêtement C'était la belle époque.

Il s'habilla sans attendre, serra la montre digitale, qui affichait six heure vingt-neuf, à son poignet gauche et enfile le sac à dos rempli de deux gourdes d'eau et d'une pomme. Il sortit de la cabane rudimentaire et vit un amas de chausseurs face à Mihno à quelques mètres. Il les rejoignit.

Il se mêla à la foule, mais Mihno en décida autrement et l'obligea à venir près de lui.

Le chef s'adressa à la foule.

\- Voici Thomas, votre maton. Si vous avez des questions ou autres c'est à lui qui faut demander. Il s'occupera du premier tandis que je me chargerai du deuxième.

Il se décala vers la gauche et reprit.

\- Nous prenons la partie Sud et Est, informa-t-il Thomas. Venez avec moi le groupe deux. On se retrouve ici vers dix-huit heure.

Une dizaine de personnes suivirent Mihno et disparurent dans la forêt.

Thomas se tourna vers le reste. Il avait plus ou moins le même nombre de personnes dans le sien. Ils possédaient juste les sacs. Un par personne.

\- Bien, bredouilla-t-il légèrement intimidé. Comme vous le savez, nous nous occupons de l'autre partie de la forêt. Nous sommes juste en observation. Je vais juste vous demander de retenir un maximum de choses vitales comme les points d'eau, les points de concentration du gibier et autres. D'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Bien c'est parti.

Il prit les devant du groupe et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ils y restèrent toute la journée et y font le tour complet. Thomas avait nommé un secrétaire qui nota toutes leur découvertes tandis qu'un autre marquait les arbres pour retrouves leur chemin. Thomas avait découvert que Poêle-A-Frire était dans son groupe. Il discuta un peu avec lui sur le chemin et le trouva fort changé, comme Mihno. Lorsque la montre de Thomas indiqua cinq heure, il ordonna de faire demi-tour.

Ce qu'ils firent. A mi-chemin ils entendirent un appel à l'aide. Ils se stoppèrent. La voix provenait d'un buisson. Thomas se lança et bougea celui-ci, ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. Il n'aurait jamais crû ça.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Le deuxième chapitre vous a plu ? Quel magnifique moment pour couper, n'est ce pas ? X)

Brefeu, Dites le moi en reviews je me ferrais un plaisir d'y répondre sur le prochaine chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Chapitre trois

**Le refuge : Chapitre trois**

Après vous avoir laissé sur votre faim depuis la fin du précédent chapitre, voici ce que découvre Thomas. Et qui n'est pas des moindre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le bouton en dessous du chapitre.

 **Droits d'auteur : ** La trilogie l'Épreuve appartient à James Dashner.

 **Mots** : Environs 1850

 **Rating : ** K+

* * *

 **Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Thomas a été désignée comme maton des chasseurs. Il part en mission de repérage avec eux dans les bois. Alors que la journée touche à sa fin et qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour, il découvre un corps. Mais pas celui de n'importe qui.

* * *

Thomas écarquilla les yeux à la découverte du corps couché au sol et lui tournant le dos.

Le garçon à côté de lui fit le tour et prit son pouls.

\- Elle respire encore, mais difficilement.

\- Elle ?

Thomas le poussa légèrement et prit ça place. Il reconnut de suite la jeune fille à terre.

\- Teresa ! S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Il posa son regard sur elle. Son corps était couvert de sang séché et elle était brûlée à plusieurs endroits. Il s'accroupit et la mit délicatement sur le dos comme si elle était un sucre.

\- Mh, fit-elle.

\- Teresa !

Il lui secoua l'épaule.

La brune ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda son ami. Elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres gercées qui tentait de se décoller. Elle murmura quelque chose d'un voix si faible que Thomas ne comprit rien. Il se baissa et approcha son oreille de sa bouche.

\- Brenda, dit-elle avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Thomas était comme pétrifié. Il pensa d'abord avoir mal entendu, mais non. Il avait bien entendu le nom de la brune. Une voix le sortit de sa transe.

\- On fait quoi ?

Thomas se redressa en regardant son amie d'enfance.

\- On la ramène au village, répondit Thomas sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Le chef n'aime pas de trop qu'on ramène des intrus.

\- Ce n'est pas une intruse et je m'en fous de ce que pense Mihno. Elle a besoin de soins.

Sous le ton dur et non discutable, le jeune homme, avec l'aide d'un autre, la porta et revint sur le chemin battu.

Thomas les suivit de près, encore bouleversé par la découverte de son amie dans un état pitoyable.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au village qui commençait à prendre forme au bout de dix minutes de marche.

\- Mettez-la à l'abri, ordonna Thomas. Les autres, vous êtes libres de vos mouvements, on a déjà fait assez pour aujourd'hui. On ferra les plans de l'expédition plus tard.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Teresa fut emmenée dans une cabane toute neuve à l'entrée du village.

Thomas s'apprêta à les suivre, mais Mihno débarqua dans son champs de vision. Il était sortit de derrière une cabane.

\- Te voilà. J'ai crû que tu t'étais fais bouffer, fit-il.

\- Désolé, on a eu une découverte dans la forêt.

\- Une découverte ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'utile pour la survie du camp.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Le chef fronça le sourcils.

\- Fais pas le con Thomas. Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Teresa.

Mihno se braqua à l'entente du nom de la traîtresse, mais se ressaisit de suite.

\- Si c'est une blague, arrêtes la.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Elle était inconsciente dans la forêt.

\- Et tu vas me faire gober ça ? Tu me l'as dis toi-même : Elle est morte.

Il pesa ses derniers mots en insistant sur chacun d'entre eux. Thomas sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le thorax.

\- Je le croyais aussi, mais je l'ai belle et bien vue.

L'asiatique scruta son ami.

\- Évidement, elle a volé jusqu'ici alors que le transplat a été détruit par Brenda et tout ça avant qu'on n'y foute le feu.

Mihno pointa la dite cabane dont il ne restait que des cendres qui virevoltaient de temps en temps à cause du vent.

\- Je l'ignore, mais elle est ici.

Son interlocuteur se mit à tourner en rond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Thomas le suivit des yeux.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle représente ?Demanda-t-il en arrêtant son petit manège.

Le brun secoua la tête.

\- A chaque fois que cette fille débarque elle amène des problèmes ! Je suis responsable de ce camp et je ne veux pas d'elle ici ! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille, depuis qu'elle a débarqué au bloc. Elle nous a trahi Thomas, plus d'une fois. Me dis pas que tu serais prêt à l'accueillir bras ouverts.

\- On a vécu des choses ensemble.

\- Et alors ? Elle a retrouvé sa mémoire elle, pas nous. Elle sait des choses qu'on ignore et elle semblait être d'accord avec les plans du WICKED.

Il le pointa du doigt.

\- Si elle reste, tu assumes toutes les responsabilités. Au moindre faux pas, toi et elle vous êtes bannis.

Thomas déglutit face au brusque changement d'humeur de son ami. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, assura-t-il.

Mihno recula.

\- J'espère pour toi, cracha-t-il avant de partir.

Thomas souffla.

\- Il commence à devenir fou, pensa-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Il passa plusieurs cabanons avant de trouver celle dans laquelle était Teresa. Poêle-A-Frire semblait monté la garde. Il s'approcha.

\- Je peux savoir ce pourquoi tu es là ? Fit le cuisinier.

\- Je viens voir Teresa. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer. Teresa est un danger public.

\- Un danger public ? Répéta Thomas croyant avoir mal entendu.

Poêle-A-Frire hocha la tête en croisant les bras et se postant devant la porte.

\- Ce sont les mots du chef Mihno.

Le brun commença à sentir la moutarde lui montée au nez. Cela devenait n'importe quoi.

\- Mihno ne sait rien.

\- C'est notre chef, il sait tout.

\- Toi aussi tu deviens barge ?! S'écria Thomas. Ton cerveau est atteint de la Braise oui quoi ? Depuis quand tu es le gentil chien chien de Mihno ?

\- Depuis qu'il est le chef. Lui seul peut nous sortir de là.

Thomas serra les poings et grinça des dents.

\- Laisse moi passer. Je dois voir comment elle va.

\- Non.

\- Laisse le passer, intervient une voix venant la maison.

Poêle-A-Frire s'exécuta et se bougea de l'entrée.

Thomas ne se fit pas prier et pénétra la maison de fortune.

Elle ne comportait que trois pièces et il n'y avait pas d'étage. Il n'y avait même pas de couloir. Dés qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il était déjà dans la salle principal. Assez restreinte et oblongue, elle contenait des sièges en bois tressé et un rondin de bois assez large servant de table basse. Sur celle-ci était disposé des tasses de café craquelées et une cafetière de récupération. Il n'y avait pas de porte pour séparer les différentes pièces.

A gauche de ce salon, se trouvait une cuisine simple et à droite une sorte de grande chambre pouvant accueilli jusqu'à quatre lits.

\- Par ici jeune homme.

La voix était celle qui avait ordonnée qu'on le laisse entrer, elle venait de la pièce de droite. Il y entra et vit son ami, bandée et endormie dans un lit de fortune au centre de la pièce. Elle semblait si paisible à ce moment.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années l'accueilli.

\- Ceux qui l'ont amené ici, m'ont prévenu qu'un dénommé Thomas viendrait, l'informa-t-il en lui présentant sa main. Je suis Sam, le toubib.

\- Thomas, fit-il en serrant sa main.

Il lui lâcha sa main et l'invita à s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Cela peut paraître grave quand on n'est pas médecin, mais elle s'en sortira seulement avec quelques égratignures dues aux brûlures notamment.

\- Et pour sa tête ? J'ai remarqué une bosse en la trouvant.

\- Elle n'a pas de commotion si c'est ta sous-question. Elle aurait juste un peu mal à la tête à son réveil, sans plus.

Thomas prit la main de la brune. Sam eut un bref sourire à ce geste.

\- Ce n'est pas très urbanisé ici, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant cela. Elle guérira moins vite que la normale. La médecine curative par les plantes est tout aussi efficace que la médecine pharmaceutique, mais mois rapide.

\- Je vois. Le principal c'est qu'elle s'en sorte.

Le médecin se leva.

\- Il se fait tard tu devrais aller te coucher mon grand. Tu pourras revenir demain si tu veux.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez nous laissez seul deux minutes ?

\- Évidement.

Sur ces mots, le médecin sortit en emportant sa chaise qu'il alla remettre à sa place en cuisine. De son côté, Thomas regarda sa belle. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur sa main.

\- Tu n'es pas comme le décrit Mihno. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Je me souviens de peu de choses de notre enfance commune, mais je sens, quelque chose le crie en moi, qu'on est lié par un lien.

Il la fixa comme s'il s'attendait que ses grands yeux félins se révèlent à lui et qu'elle lui réponde un « moi aussi ». Mais rien. Il ignorait comment elle avait survécu. Il l'avait vu mourir, du moins avait crû. Il l'avait vu en sang avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le transplat devant Brenda. Brenda lui avait pourtant assuré l'avoir vue morte avant de la rejoindre. Lui aurait-elle mentit ? Non, il ne croyait pas. Brenda était une personne de confiance pour Thomas. Tout comme Teresa.

Il soupira et dépose soigneusement la main de soie sur le draps. Il se leva et se courba pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la brune.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en se redressant. J'en suis sûr maintenant.

Il jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir.

\- A demain.

A la fenêtre, Brenda avait suivit la scène de près. Son cœur lui serra à en saigner en voyant toutes ces marques d'affections qu'avait Thomas envers Teresa. Elle avait de nouveau une adversaire.

* * *

Nous revoilà pour un troisième chapitre. J'espère que ce dernier vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir.

Je pense terminé cette fiction en cinq chapitre, donc il en reste deux. Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais normalement cela se déroulera ainsi.

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette mini-fiction en favoris et/ou la suive ! J'ai déjà une autre idée d'écrit en plusieurs chapitres sur l'intrigue des trois livres de L'Épreuve( pré-quel non compris, je suis en train de le lire x) ).

A la prochaine, normalement.


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Le refuge : Chapitre quatre.**

Nous revoilà pour ce quatrième chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience. En parlant de reviews, un grand merci à Pandora-Linchpin pour ses deux reviews et la petite correction (mon doigt a zappé lors de la sélection du chapitre x) ).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve sur le petit bouton en dessous.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Tout appartient à James Dashner.

 **Mots :** Environs 1700

 **Rating: ** K

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Le corps retrouvé dans la forêt est celui de Teresa. Elle est dans un salle état, mais en vie. Thomas à cette découverte, oublie toute la rancœur qu'il lui portait. Suite à une altercation avec Mihno en fonction du danger que représente Teresa, Thomas va au chevet de la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente, et lui avouent que ses sentiments refont surfaces.

* * *

En regardant une dernière fois Teresa, Thomas sortit de la petite maisonnette en saluant le médecin d'un signe de la tête. La nuit était tombée entre-temps. Thomas n'avait pas très envie de dormir après une telle journée. Il avait encore du mal a réaliser les récents événements. Tout semblait si irréel pour lui. Lui qui pleurait la mort de Teresa il y a moins d'une semaine.

\- Il manquerait plus que ce soit Newt qui apparaisse, fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Il marcha à l'aveuglette dans la nuit noire, les mains dans les poches. Seules quelques bougies au centre du refuge éclairaient le camp improvisé. Tout le monde avait regagné les cabanes rudimentaires. Parfois à dix dedans alors que celles-ci ne pouvaient qu'accueillir quatre personnes. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour tout reconstruire.

Il s'éloigna des cabanes et se dirigea vers la clairière. Là où il était sûr d'être tranquille et de pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Il s'arrêta aux abords de celle-ci en voyant une silhouette assise sur l'herbe. Thomas se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Soudain, il se souvint que seul Mihno et Brenda connaissaient cet endroit. Il avait vu son meilleur ami en très bonne compagnie avec Harriet dans leur cabane commune. Ils ne cachaient plus leur relation. Il ne restait donc plus que Brenda.

C'est toujours aussi déboussolé qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il avec morosité.

\- Salut, répondit-elle avec une fausse joie. Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je n'ai même pas essayé, soupira-t-il.

Elle releva ses yeux cendrés sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Thomas réfléchit longuement en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de tout lui raconter. Il se lança.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu parlé d'une corps retrouvé dans la forêt ?

\- Si.

\- Eh bien, c'était Teresa.

Brenda serra les poings sans que Thomas ne le voit. Elle ne sembla pas s'en réjouir plus que ça.

\- Elle n'était pas morte ?

\- Je le pensais, mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Elle était belle et bien en vie.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Brenda sentit la situation lui échapper.

\- Tu..tu es content ?

\- Oui, enfin...je pense. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle est encore en vie.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi mentit-elle en se levant. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Sans même un au revoir elle s'en alla avant d'éclater en sanglots devant lui.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Thomas resta au chevet de Teresa en espérant qu'elle se réveille, mais c'était peine perdue. Il chercha du réconfort auprès de Mihno, mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention depuis l'arrivée de Teresa, en particulier quand Harriet était dans le coin. Il ne voyait que par elle. Si elle sautait du haut de la falaise, il la suivrait sans se poser plus de questions. Thomas tenta de parler avec Brenda, mais elle l'évitait le plus possible ou alors abrégeait la conversation en prétextant avoir du travail.

Quand il n'était pas à son chevet, le brun dirigeait les chasseurs, du moins son groupe qui était toujours le même depuis la découverte de la brune.

C'était en repensant à tout ça que Thomas prit la main du corps inconscient couché dans le lit. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement et cela réchauffa un peu son cœur de la voir aussi sereine. On aurait pu croire qu'elle souriait.

Il caressa sa main du pouce et finis par s'endormir, courbé, la tête sur son épaule.

Quelques heures plus tard, un léger mouvement le sortit de son sommeil réparateur. Il se redressa en pensant au médecin qui venait le réveiller avant la tombée de la nuit, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

\- Salut, fit une voix enraillée.

Thomas sursauta en entendant cette voix qui sonnait si bien à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête et vit les yeux bleus de Teresa grands ouverts accompagnés d'un petit sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'un afficher un également.

\- Teresa !

\- Thomas...C'est toi ?

Il enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu ne te souvient pas, dans la forêt il y a une semaine ?

\- Vaguement, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle toussota.

\- Je peux...je peux avoir de l'eau ?

\- Je t'en amène de suite.

Il se leva à contre-cœur et prit la cruche et le verre propre posé à côté. Il le remplit et l'apporta à Teresa. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres sèches et la fit boire doucement. Une fois fait, il reposa le verre et revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna déjà de l'œil. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'y répondre pour le moment. Il caressa ses cheveux.

\- Reposes-toi, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux après avoir murmurer un petit merci à son attention.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Le matin, Thomas passait voir Teresa, la journée il dirigeait les chasseurs et créait des réserves et le soir il restait encore près de Teresa. Il ne le lâchait plus.

Après une semaine, Teresa avait reprit des forces et pouvait tenir une conversation. Ne pouvant plus resté dans le noir total et se lança un soir.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu t'es est sortie ? Je t'ai vu ...enfin..cette pierre est tombée sur toi.

\- Je l'ai crû aussi, mais j'ai su l'éviter à temps. Elle est tombée sur un cadavre, j'avais du sang partout. J'ai crié après toi, mais tu avais déjà passé le transplat. Il ne restait plus que Brenda. Elle m'a entendu, elle m'a vu, mais elle m'a ignoré. Elle l'a passé et j'ai saisis ma chance. Je me suis traînée et j'ai passé de justesse. Je courus vers la forêt et en regardant derrière mon épaule, j'ai vu Brenda incendié la cabane en pensant que j'étais dedans.

Thomas resta bouche-bée durant toute son explication. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire un seul mot, mais la petite voix en lui lui disait de lui faire confiance. Elle lui prit la main en le voyant hésité.

\- Crois-moi, Thomas. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs et que tu n'avales pas ce qui s'est passé dans la Terre Brûlée, mais crois-moi. Cette fille n'est pas celle que tu crois. Elle te manipule. Elle travaillait pour WICKED.

\- Nous aussi on a travaillé pour eux.

\- Oui, mais nous on a vécu le Labyrinthe et la Terre Brûlée sans aide, elle était protégée. Tout comme Jorge.

\- Excuses moi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il lâcha sa main et se leva sous le regard de la brune.

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie et, sans y réfléchir, se dirigea vers la clairière. En chemin, il croisa Brenda et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'interpella.

\- Brenda !

La brune se tourna vers lui.

\- Thomas, tu es encore en vie finalement, fit-elle ironiquement.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi.

Elle eut un regard interrogateur.

\- Teresa s'est réveillée.

\- Oh, super...

\- Ne caches pas ta joie surtout. Elle m'a dit des choses sur toi. Sur le jour de notre arrivée ici via le transplat.

Elle déglutit en appréhendant ce qui allait sortir de la bouche du brun.

\- Tu sais alors...

\- Oui, je sais, affirma Thomas avec un regard dur. Pourquoi en pas l'avoir aidée.

Elle baissa la tête et il s'impatienta .

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabes.

\- C'est un obstacle pour moi.

\- Un obstacle ?

Elle releva son regard et le plongea dans celui de Thomas. Ils s'étaient à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Pour t'avoir, avoua-t-elle. Je t'aime Thomas. Jamais personne ne n'avait été aussi gentil et attentionné avec moi depuis des années. J'étais presque devenue insensible en travaillant pour le WIVKED, mais quand on s'est rencontre pour la vraie première fois, j'ai sentis que tu n'étais pas un garçon comme les autres. Je t'avais déjà aperçu quand nous étions plus jeune, mais tu ne m'avais jamais remarqué. Tu étais toujours avec cette fille, tu ne voyais quelle. J'en suis vite devenue jalouse et lorsqu'on a échangé notre premier baiser, j'ai compris...

Elle hésita un instant.

\- J'ai compris que j'avais une chance. Et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai vu rouge et je l'ai laissée là.

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête et la rentra dans ses épaules tandis que Thomas encaissait tout ça.

\- Je suis désolée...Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Il fit volte-face et fit le chemin inverse vers la cabane où était Teresa. Les yeux de Brenda s'embrumèrent de larmes en regardant le brun s'éloigner Elle s'était trahie elle-même et avait fait foirer son plan tout seule.

Thomas avait fait son choix et rejoignit Teresa.

* * *

Et voilà, une fin un peu triste, mais pas autant que la fin originale. Ce cinquième chapitre signe la fin de cette mini-fiction. Une autre, très courte également, se prépare et je peux vous dire qu'elle sera sur Newt.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de la fiction en générale. J'ai hâte de les lire !


End file.
